Bonjour mort !
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Heero déprime : sa vie enfermée dans un cocon d'imaginaire ne mène à rien. Il est tellement renfermé qu'il décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais une rencontre inattendue va bouleverser son existence... YAOI 1x2x1
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi un chouilla déprimée par son job à la con

Type : Humour, dépression de perso (et oui les 2 en même temps c'est possible), UA, POV de Heero, un peu OCC de notre japonais préféré.

Disclaimers : Et ben les perso de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent absolument pas même si je ne serais pas contre. Je m'ennuie grave au travail, je crêve de chaud et j'ai pleins de boutons de moustiques, ce qui déconcentre un peu. Si vous aimez, ou si vous n'aimez pas, dites le avec le petit bouton du bas : reviews please !

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

_Je m'appel Heero Yui, j'ai 21 ans et toutes mes dents. Ma vie… se résume à un monde imaginaire créé de toute pièce et qui me protège de la dure réalité._

_C'est comme ça que je le vis. Je suis écrivain. Je n'ai jamais été très scolaire alors j'ai mis à profit mes rêves, mes petits délires éveillés. J'écris des histoires en priant pour qu'un jour elles deviennent réalité. _

_Comme un gamin j'attends que le prince charmant vienne pour m'enlever, comme dans les contes._

_Et oui en plus je suis homo. « On a tout pour plaire » comme disait ma mère._

_Toujours dans la lune, renfermé vis-à-vis des autres : solitaire et décalé. Les plus polis disent que je suis dans les nuages, que je suis un grand rêveur. Les autres disent tout simplement que je suis dérangé, associable voir pire. Malgré moi j'ai toujours attendu l'être qui m'aimera et qui me délivrera de cette réalité si dure à supporter. Les adultes sont si terre à terre ; ils ne m'ont jamais compris et ne me comprendront sûrement jamais._

_Mais aujourd'hui je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de m'en échapper, d'accéder à un autre monde. Il faut savoir que je suis féru de légendes, en particulier celles du pays dont ma famille est originaire : le Japon. J'aurais aimé vivre là bas, au milieu des temples shintoïstes. Mais mes aïeux en ont décidé autrement._

_Enfin bon tout ça pour dire qu'il y a quelques jours dans la vielle bibliothèque de mon père, j'ai trouvé un livre de mythes et je l'ai lu. _

_C'est alors que j'ai eu une idée : j'ai décidé de passer de l'autre coté de miroir, de mourir en me fermant toutes les portes du paradis de Bouda._

_Le suicide est commun me direz vous, une solution de facilité ? Mais pour moi c'est la réponse à ma non-vie. Car vivre en espérant que des personnages imaginaires vous rejoignent, c'est une utopie, mais surement pas une vie._

_Et d'après les légendes, les suicidés se transforment en vampires ou en messagers de la mort… ça me plairait bien._

_Je me suis donc dirigée vers la falaise avec mes talismans de magie noir, histoire d'être sur d'attraper un démon en cours de route._

_La falaise, la mer… j'allais m'élancer dans le vide sans regrets lorsque je vis un jeune garçon d'à peu près mon âge apparaître à mes côtés._

_Surpris je me retins et me retourna, les yeux ronds._

H- Tu… tu viens d'apparaître devant moi ?

Le garçon qui me regardait distraitement leva les yeux vers moi comme s'il était étonné que je lui adresse la parole. J'admirai furtivement son physique peu commun : il était assez grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux châtains noués en une tresse et deux yeux améthyste si profonds…

D- Tiens tu es donc capable de me voir, les humains comme toi sont de plus en plus rares de nos jours. Et bien alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi…

H- Par… pardon ? Qui es-tu ? 1

D- (Soupir) Je vois qu'il faut tout t'expliquer. Je suis Shinigami, le grand, l'unique et le premier du nom, mais tu peux m'appeler Duo. Je suis chargé de prendre les âmes de ceux qui vont se suicider pour les juger et puis après, faire des tas de choses administratives pas très intéressants à raconter. (Il sourit avec un clin d'œil) Je t'expliquerais bien tout ça, mais je suis en service. Alors tu sautes ou pas ? Parce que j'ai d'autres cas que toi figure toi. Alors même si t'as un beau petit cul, je dois pas faire de préférence.

Heero ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Alors l'ange de la mort, le Shinigami des mythes et des légendes ressemblait à un adolescent affreusement sexy aux tendances yaoi, habillé à la mode goth et se baladant avec une faux !?!

H- Alors je suis capable de te voir… je veux dire j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, celui où je pourrais avoir la preuve que les êtres surnaturels existent vraiment…

Le garçon natté s'approcha de Heero et regarda par son oreille comme si il cherchait quelque chose. 2

D- Hum hum. Et bien j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es le digne descendant d'une famille de prêtres et que par ton pouvoir tu es capables de voir les créatures du monde d'en dessous. Voilà tu as la réponse à ta question. Moi je ne suis là que pour rattraper ton âme quand tu vas t'écraser en bas de la falaise. Mais dis moi, t'as pas l'air motivé et puis comme t'es plutôt mignon je vais te faire une proposition. Tu acceptes de m'écouter ?

H- Hn ?

D- Okkkkkk ! Mon pote Heero… c'est ça ? Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ? Comme ça tu verrais tout le monde d'en dessous, tout ce que t'as toujours rêvé de découvrir et puis ça me fera de la compagnie ! Tu squatterais chez moi, tu vas voir y a de la place… et puis je te trouverais un statut un peu surnaturel pour que j'aie le droit de te garder auprès de moi… voyons voir… Assistant de Shinigami ? Ou secrétaire… tu sais écrire ? Hm… tu ne sais pas transplanter aussi…

Se reculant de quelques pas devant le regard ahuri de Heero, le natté ouvrit une sorte de portail d'un coup de sa faux, laissant apercevoir un ciel chaotique.

D- C'est par ici la sortie ! Allé... come on baby !

Heero s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion. Quitte à abandonner toute son existence, autant que ce soit en suivant cet énergumène, aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraître. Il laissa un micro sourire apparaître sur son visage avant de prendre la main de Duo Shinigami.

Le « voyage » dura à peine plus d'une seconde car le temps qu'Heero cligne des yeux, ils venaient d'apparaître devant une somptueuse demeure aux allures de manoir.

D- Et bien rien que pour voir la tête que tu fais, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir emmené. Normalement c'est interdit mais bon… tu m'plais bien 'ro. Nous voilà devant ma maison.

Entraînant le japonais par la main, Duo parcouru en sautillant le jardin qui bordait sa majestueuse habitation avant d'ouvrir l'une des doubles portes qui menaient à l'intérieur.

D- Ha ! Ca fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi. Je vis seul la plupart du temps quand ma chambre n'est pas occupée par un flirt d'une nuit.

H- … et on est où au juste ?

D- Hum, je crois que les humains appellent ça l'enfer, pandémonium ou les abysses. Nous sommes à Necromachi, la capitale du monde d'en dessous. C'est ici que vivent les créatures des ténèbres et aussi quelques êtres de lumière déchus… Tu feras mieux d'être discret et de ne pas sortir sans moi avant de comprendre comment ca marche ici… je vais aussi te donner des vêtements pour que tu passes plus inaperçu. Mais avant je te fais visiter la maison.

Et sous le flot intarissable de Duo, Heero put enfin se rendre compte de la véritable grandeur de la maison. L'habitation de Shinigami était non seulement grande, mais aussi bâtie tout à la mode gothique la plus pure, chaque poutre sculptée dans une ébène des plus profondes, les portes formées par de grandes voutes de pierre, les murs décorés de sculptures de gargouilles, d'immenses tapisseries pourpres et d'étagères débordantes de livres. Les pièces étaient grandes, hautes de plafond, parées de bibelots d'origines inconnues, aux multiples reflets comme pétillants d'une magie ancienne. La salle à manger ressemblait à la neuf d'une église, de par les vitraux qui ornaient ses murs et par son dallage de pierre polies…  
Rien que la salle de bains méritait une attention soutenue. Elle était grande, éclairée par trois flambeaux qui envoyaient des reflets dansants sur les murs de pierre polies aux veines de quartz, sur le sol dallé de marbre noir ainsi que sur l'eau… En effet, ce n'était pas une baignoire, mais deux bassins reliés, un petit pour se laver et un grand, format piscine de jardin, assez profond, avec des marches qui descendaient dans l'eau. Le liquide chaud tombait en petite cascade dans le petit bassin… La pièce était assez imposante et ressemblait un peu à des thermes antiques.

Les chambres quant à elles, étaient innombrables, toutes aussi richement décorées les unes que les autres, avec une influence asiatique non négligeable. Celle de Duo, la plus grande, était toute décorée de pourpre et de noir, les motifs de murs ressemblant étrangement à des écailles.

Un immense lit à baldaquin aux montures d'ébène et aux rideaux de velours occupait le centre de la pièce. Sur le coté, un large bureau ainsi qu'un fauteuil ; plus loin une grande armoire et juste à côté une autre porte qui menait vers sa salle de bain privée. Duo termina par la cuisine (« Une des pièces les plus intéressantes avec la chambre à coucher ! ») qui était elle aussi gigantesque, munie de hauts fourneaux, de placards débordants de victuailles, d'un garde manger réfrigéré… en bref tout ce dont un gourmant pouvait avoir besoin… et justement…

D- Bon ça m'a creusé cette petite visite, ça te tente qu'on grignote un coup ? En plus après il va falloir que je retourne au travail, j'ai pas finit ma journée moi. Mais bon je peux pas t'emmener nan plus, pendant ce temps t'aura qu'à aller dans ma chambre et te trouver des fringues… moins humaines quoi.

Il sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un bout d'ardoise de sa poche. En s'approchant de plus près, Heero pu remarquer plusieurs runes inscrites dessus, un peu comme un petit écran.

D- Rien que pendant notre petite visite, trois personnes ont décidées de mettre fin à leurs jours et en sont mortes… pffiou encore des âmes qui nourriront les dridders. Et crois moi c'est pas agréable, même si une âme n'a plus conscience de son existence, elle ressent toujours la douleur. Tu as bien fait de me suivre, je vais te faire vivre comme tu n'as jamais vécu, tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage ptit cul.

Heero prit une mine de vierge effarouchée. Duo avait un de ces langages !

Cette mimique fit s'étouffer l'ange de la mort avec son chocolat.

D- WOAAAAAAAAHAHAH, la tête de balais dans le cul, dis moi Heero, je pari que tu es vierge et que tu n'as même jamais fantasmé de ta vie.

Le nippon se mit à rougir furieusement.

H- Hn.

D- JE L'SAVAIS !!! MOUWAHAHA je suis tombée sur la perle rare, un mec parfaitement bien foutu et encore tout neuf ! Oh Heero crois moi je vais te faire vivre plus de sensations que tu n'en as jamais vécu !

Et regardant sa montre (« Faut pas qu'je traine moi… »), il disparu en un « pouff » sous les yeux d'un Heero médusé se posant des questions existentielles sur la santé mentale de son hôte. Heureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait pas encore la réputation de Shinigami à Necromachi. Si il l'avait su, peut-être serait-il partit en courant…

**--**

1 Il bégaye un peu le pauvre, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un phénomène pareil.

2 Au Japon, on pense que l'on peut voir l'âme de quelqu'un en regardant par son oreille.

(Attention la canicule tape sur le cerveau de votre pauvre gothique de ficeuse  gare au prochain chapitre ) N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi un chouilla déprimée par son job d'été… parce que c'est long trois mois…

Type : Humour, Heero traumatisé, UA, fondue de yéti japonais.

Couples : 2+1, 4+3+4. _Wufei n'apparais que dans le prochain chapitre sous les traits du démon _Lucifer, alias Lucifei

Disclaimers : Et ben les perso de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent absolument pas même si je ne serais pas contre. Vive les ventilateurs et les sorbets glacés ! A bas la canicule….

Si vous aimez, ou si vous n'aimez pas, dites le avec le petit bouton du bas : reviews please !

Sinon les noms de démons ne sont pas inventés, ou tout du moins juste modifiés :

KOBAL (Ici Quobal) : Démon perfide et riant, directeur général des forces de l'enfer. Il est le patron des comédiens. ( Quatre avec un caractère de démon )

ABIGOR : Démon supérieur commandant soixante légions infernales, il apparaît en beau cavalier, portant lance et sceptre ; il connaît l'avenir et tous les secrets de la guerre et enseigne aux chefs les moyens de se faire aimer des soldats.

STOLAS (Ici Strowas Trowa) : Grand prince des enfers qui apparaît sous la forme d'un hibou; il enseigne l'astronomie et connaît les propriétés des plantes et la valeur des pierres précieuses. Vingt-six légions le reconnaissent pour général.

**-**

**Chapitre 2**

Heureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait pas encore la réputation de Shinigami à Necromachi. Si il l'avait su, peut-être serait-il partit en courant…

Décidant de s'occuper un peu l'esprit pour se remettre de ses émotions, Heero s'aventura dans les étages supérieurs de l'immense bâtisse. Conformément aux conseils de celui-ci, il se choisit une chambre juste en face de celle de l'ange de la mort (« Histoire de pas te perdre…. ») et alla se choisir des vêtements (« Histoire de pas trop se faire remarquer »).

En voyant les étalages de tenues qui s'étalaient devant lui, le japonais se demanda furtivement si ce n'était pas avec ces habits qu'il allait **justement** se faire remarquer.

Bien entendu il ne connaissait pas encore la mode de Necromachi ; et Duo était précisément à la dernière mode.

Devant lui étaient soigneusement entreposé tout ce dont un gothique pourrait rêver : de moulants pantalons en cuir noir, des tenues masculines plus ou moins découvertes, de somptueuses chemises de soie noire, mauve ou pourpre ; de longues capes de velours, un ensemble de bottes en cuir de hauteur diverses… et même quelques tenues qui ressemblaient fortement à des vêtements SM.

Heureusement que Heero aimait bien le noir. Il avait toujours été impressionné par l'aura mystérieuse que dégageaient les gothiques sur leur passage. Il opta pour un pantalon de cuir noir un peu moins moulant que les autres, pour une paire de santiag de la même couleur et pour une chemise à lacet en satin assez ample.

Notre nippon étant d'un naturel plutôt curieux, il décida ensuite d'aller voir les trésors que renfermait la bibliothèque.

Tous les murs étaient recouverts d'étalages débordants de livres, certains mêmes posés sur de petits guéridons qui meublaient la pièce avec nombre de fauteuils aux allures anciennes.

Il repéra rapidement un magasine porno (« Images de succube en exclusivité ! »), un album photo, un livre de cuisine pour vampire ; avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un livre de magie. Le manuel semblait très ancien, et était recouvert de poussière. On pouvait voir des notes écrites de la main de Duo sur certaines pages, certaines pages plus cornées que d'autres ; certaines recouvertes de runes et de symboles obscurs. Heero le posa sur ses genoux avec déférence afin d'essayer de le lire. Après quelques pages de mise en garde sur la nécromancie pour débutant, il trouva la première formule. Elle était écrite en un langage qu'Heero était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ni entendu ; et pourtant il était capable de lire ce qui y était inscrit ! Les mots et leur signification se formaient (pour son plus grand étonnement) tous seuls dans son esprit. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort pour contrôler momentanément les cadavres et les squelettes de petits animaux. Il chercha de yeux de quoi s'entraîner… même s'il n'était pas nécromant, il venait bien d'une famille de prêtre comme disait l'autre, ne ? Et puis après tout il ne risquait rien à essayer…

Il tendit la main vers un globe de verre renfermant le squelette d'un petit serpent… Lui qui attendait depuis si longtemps… Déjà sur terre il s'était entraîné à faire de la magie. Il s'était inspiré des livres profanes trouvés dans le commerce et avait réussi à influencer certaines personnes… Il avait confiance en son pouvoir.

Le serpent délivré de son carcan de verre, Heero put caresser le minuscule squelette avec appréhension.

Puis, comme mu par une volonté extérieure, il plaça sa main au dessus du squelette et commença l'incantation. Les mots lui venaient tous seuls, comme s'ils lui étaient innés.

Une fois la formule finie, le japonais soupira : le serpent n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

D- Il faut que tu lui donnes des ordres si tu veux qu'il bouge !

Heero se retourna. Shinigami était juste derrière lui, assit sur le fauteuil, les jambes croisées et un large sourire éclairant son visage. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas sentit arriver !

D- Et bien tu ne perds pas ton temps, tu essayes déjà ton pouvoir !

H- Hn.

Se retournant vers le serpent, le nippon se concentra brièvement, lui ordonnant de se déplacer.

Le squelette ondula avec un bruit d'osselet, glissant de la petite table sur lequel il était posé à la main de son nouveau maître.

D- Hm, tu es doué… et je vois que tu t'es changé…

Heero se retourna pour voir le regard que Duo lui lançait : prédateur, presque effrayant. Le natté le déshabillait littéralement des yeux…

H- Euh (sentant l'urgence de changer de sujet s'il voulait garder sa virginité) comment ce fait-il que j'ai… un pouvoir. Tu m'as dit que j'étais descendant d'une famille de prêtres… tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

D- Et bien… je ne perçois pas les auras… mais je peux te dire, et ce que tu viens de faire en es la preuve, c'est que du sang mystique coule dans tes veines. Peut-être qu'un de tes ancêtres était un mage ou un sorcier… c'est assez rare de nos jours. Le fait que tu puisses pratiquer la nécromancie, même à ce stade le plus basique, démontre que tu n'es pas un descendant de céleste. Ton pouvoir est orienté du côté obscur de la force magique.

Il s'approcha sans prévenir, caressant furtivement la joue du japonais.

D- … Et tu es vachement bien foutu… Bon ben moi j'ai finit pour la journée. Ce soir je te fais visiter la ville ! Je te présenterais comme mon assistant. Il faut que l'on rende visite à l'Archi démon du quartier, il nous invitera surement à manger. Tu vas voir c'est un gars cool. Un peu obsédé sur les bords, mais après tout Abigor, le démon supérieur de la beauté guerrière…il connaît l'avenir et tous les secrets de la guerre et enseigne aux chefs les moyens de se faire aimer des soldats ; ça lui convient tout à fait… et puis après on ira en boîte pour fêter ton arrivé ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

Heero se demanda quelle était l'échelle d'obscénité chez Duo… déjà que lui-même paraissait plutôt rompu aux plaisirs du sexe

H- Hn… je suis jamais allé en boîte.

Pour le coup ce fut Shinigami qui fut choqué. Il resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, en mode « bug » à regarder Heero comme s'il s'agissait d'un alien.

D- Gheu. C'est pas possible… et ben j'ai du boulot ! Tu vas apprendre à t'amuser mon gars, foi de Shinigami. Bon commençons par le commencement : tu sais ce que c'est qu'une boîte ? Une sorte de bar sombre avec une piste de dance, de la musique, des gens bourrés, des couples, des célibataires en quête d'amour : en bref l'endroit rêvé pour la drague.

Voyant qu'Heero allait le couper pour dire quelque chose, il continua sur sa lancée, sans prendre le temps de faire une pause comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

D- … Tu sais pas danser ? C'est pas grave, ça vient tout seul. Tu regardes ton partenaire ou ta partenaire dans les yeux et tu écoutes la musique. Tu as compris le principe ?

H-… Hn.

Duo poussa un soupir à en faire tomber un éléphant.

D- Tu sais répondre autre chose que « Hn » ? Ca veut rien dire ça !

H- Si, ça veut dire pleins de choses : oui, compris, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est plus court.

D- Hn… bah il va me falloir un décodeur alors. Ben maintenant que tu es habillé et rompu à la manipulation de serpent squelette, tu me remets Knacki sous son globe et on go en ville.

Notre nippon s'exécuta avant d'emboiter le pas à un ange de la mort sautillant vers la porte d'entrée (« A nous les délices de « Maelström », le club le plus prisé de la ville !!! »)

Une fois des les rues de Necromachi, Heero se demanda s'il n'aurait pas fait mieux de garder ses vieux vêtements.

Il pouvait voir nombre de créatures se retourner sur leur passage et le regarder lubriquement avant que Duo n'intervienne (« Il est à moi alors tu ne touches pas sinon j'te fais bouffer tes couilles !!! »)

H- Pourquoi ?

D- Nani ? A tu veux parler de eux. (Dit-il en désignant un groupe de succubes qui le lorgnait désagréablement) Et bien tu es un petit sushi pour eux, une vraie friandise. Ils ressentent ton pouvoir et le fait que tu viennes juste d'arriver… j'aurais peut-être du aussi jeter un sort pour dissimuler ta virginité… Enfin bon t'as qu'à dire que tu m'appartiens, ça t'évitera des ennuis.

Le japonais hallucinait littéralement : les rues étaient bondées de toutes sortes d'êtres auxquels il avait toujours cru et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il avait la preuve de leur existence ! Démons, créatures du néant, vampires, succubes et incubes, métis ange/démon, anges déchus, centaures, griffons, licornes…

Duo Shinigami lui fit tout visiter : les écuries où l'on pouvait louer des wyvernes, les magasins intéressants, les boites de nuit branchées, les bars de jour, les maisons closes les moins chères et celles plus réputées, l'arène de la ville (« Où l'on peut se défouler un peu »)… Le natté paraissait incollable sur tout ce qui touchait aux plaisirs et aux divertissements. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient au bout d'un petit sentier qui escaladait la falaise surplombant la ville et finirent leur itinéraire sur le bord d'un précipice.

D- Voilà l'entrée de la demeure du seigneur Abigor. On ne peut l'atteindre qu'en volant mais comme tu ne sais pas encore et que tu n'as pas d'ailes je vais te porter.

Ouvrant ses ailes, Shinigami s'approcha du bord, cala Heero à califourchon entre celles-ci à présent déployées, puis sauta se laissant descendre en vol plané, sans tenir compte de la crispation de peur du nippon qui n'avait jamais volé de sa vie, et encore moins sur le dos d'un… être avec de magnifiques ailes de démon d'un noir d'encre.  
On ne pouvait pas voir la corniche qu'était l'entrée de la maison avant d'être à sa hauteur, ou presque. Il y avait devant la porte une terrasse naturelle d'une demi-douzaine de mètres carrés. Une partie de la falaise surplombait cette plate-forme, ce qui formait un porche naturel. Toute la terrasse était délimitée par une petite rambarde en stuc et par des colonnes imitant un style antique. Sur une vingtaine de mètres autour de l'entrée, il y avait des fenêtres percées à même la falaise : C'était une maison troglodyte dans le plus pur style de l'art.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'émerveillement : la construction était proprement grandiose, chaque mur sculpté de fresques représentant des créatures en plein combat. Le propriétaire les attendait à l'entrée, son large sourire dévoilant ses canines acérées.

L'Archi démon Abigor était très grand, bien 2m à 2m15 de haut selon l'évaluation du nippon, ses longs cheveux d'un roux cendré tombant en cascade sur ses reins. Tout son corps était sculpté à l'image des plus grands athlètes, ses muscles saillants autant de ses épaules, ses avants bras et ses cuisses, le tout dévoilé par ses « vêtements » pour le moins peu encombrants. Son costume semblait être fait pour ne gêner aucun mouvement : alors que son entre-jambe était cachée par un long pagne noir, son torse était sein de plusieurs lanières de cuir de la même couleur, mettant en valeur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux qui auraient fait rêver n'importe quel bodybuilder. Ses yeux en amande étaient irisés comme ceux d'un félin, ce qui rendait enfin son regard particulièrement pénétrant.

Ab- Shin !!!! Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas pointé ton derrière ici ! Et par les armes de mes ancêtres, voilà un bien bel adonis que tu nous ramènes ; et vierge encore en plus… Racontes moi tout, où est-ce que tu l'as repêché ??

D- Hey Abi ! Et bien c'est tout frais tout neuf, il s'appelle Heero et il a des pouvoirs de medium et de nécromant… à mon avis un démon à du aller lointainement folâtrer avec une de ses ancêtres… il est plutôt doué d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir jusqu'à maintenant. Et justement je venais pour te demander, en tant que démon supérieur du coin, l'autorisation de le garder auprès de moi en tant que second… quelque chose comme ça.

Heero qui en avant marre d'être traité comme s'il s'agissait d'une marchandise, s'éclaircit la voix pour signifier sa présence.

Ab- C'est vrai, essayez vous… C'est pas aussi facile Shini, le gamin ne dispose pas de tes pouvoirs d'après ce que j'ai pu en sonder… (Il jeta un coup d'œil au gamin en question). Mais j'oublie les règles élémentaires de politesses… Allez donc voir dans le bar pour vous servir quelque chose, que l'on puisse continuer la conversation avec un truc de frais à ce mettre dans le gosier.

Duo traîna Heero vers l'immense bar qui occupait un mur de la pièce.

D- Montre-moi que t'es un homme Hee-chan, qu'est ce que tu prends ?

Cherchant des yeux son cocktail préféré, le japonais trouva rapidement son bonheur : Saké sucré et glacé coupé avec de l'alcool de citron et du sirop de litchis.

Il se servit rapidement, s'échappant aux bras possessifs du Shinigami pour rejoindre sa place avec soulagement alors que celui-ci lui lançait un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Ab- … Je disais… ben si je le marque comme ton second et qu'il ne dispose pas d'un tiers de tes pouvoirs… Ce n'est pas contre toi Heero, mais tu ne sais pas voler, ou alors tu n'as encore jamais sortit tes ailes… tu as une force et une constitution humaine… et en ce qui concerne tes pouvoirs, tu as beau être doué, ils ne te sont pas innés, et il va falloir que tu apprennes…

D- Mais je peux le former moi… (La voix de Duo ressemblait un peu à celle d'un enfant faisant un caprice) Tu peux bien faire quelque chose…

Ab- (soupir) Tu vas avoir des ennuis avec les anciens toi… ramener un humain… ou méta humain qui ne connais même pas sa nature et à forte majorité humaine… Tu connais les risques Duo…

Le Shinigami se mit à rougir, comme s'il voulait dévoiler quelque chose :

D- Je sais bien Abi… mais… je…

Le démon lut furtivement dans les pensées de son ami et sourit : Le coup de foudre…

Ab- Je comprends… tu devrais aller voir Quobal, il pourrait peut-être t'aider à le former le plus rapidement possible… s'il devient assez puissant, alors les anciens fermeront les yeux… Mais ça va être difficile et son côté démoniaque risque de ressortir un peu… Et toi petit, qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Tu veux rester ici ?

H- Oui.

Heero avait répondu sans hésiter : ici il se sentait en confiance, même auprès de Duo, et puis il arrivait tout juste, il brûlait d'impatience de découvrir ce monde nouveau qui l'avait toujours attiré inconsciemment. Il était prêt à tout plutôt que de retourner dans son monde.

Duo lui fit un large sourire : il paraissait vraiment content de pouvoir rester avec le japonais.

D- GENIAL ! Tu vas voir Hee-kun, Quat' Quobal est un démon excellent ! C'est mon meilleur ami, il est aussi sympa qu'un ange et aussi perfide qu'un démon, après maintes années, j'ai réussi à lui redonner un peu plus de dignité démoniaque en le pervertissant aux plaisirs du sexe et de l'alcool. Il est trop délire et c'est le maître des farces les plus excellentes que j'ai jamais vu… si tu savais tous les mauvais tours qu'on a pu faire en étant gamins...

Ab- Ô que oui, je ne compte même plus toutes les créatures de Necromachi venues se plaindre de votre comportement irresponsable et totalement dénuée de respect. Enfin heureusement vous vous êtes calmés… et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était entiché depuis peu d'un certain Trowap… c'est un mec bien, assez puissant et influant.

Duo Shinigami sourit largement.

D- Et bien puisque tout est réglé de ton coté et que j'ai ton autorisation officielle… (Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors que le démon marmonnait qu'il sentait que quelque chose allait lui retomber dessus)… Ne perdons pas de temps ! Désolé de t'abandonner si vite Abi, je te reviendrais te voir avec Heero dès que tout sera réglé. Allez on n'y va Hee-chan !

Vidant son verre d'une traite, il empoigna le métis par le poignet, le cala sur son dos, étendit ses ailes et se jeta dans le vide, suivant les courant du vent tiède pour planer tranquillement au dessus de la ville à la recherche du précieux club : « Maelström » les attendait...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi qui à super faim à 16h57 et qu'il lui reste encore près d'une heure de boulot… je hais la canicule. Reprise vers 10h11… je m'ennuieeeeeeeeeee !!!

Type : Humour, Romance à la Shinigami (qui à dit à la barbare ?)

Couples : 2+1 (vive le sens unique… pour l'instant), 4+3+4 et peut-être plus tard du 5+Sally (sous les traits de Hecate, justicière des enfers)

Disclaimers Et ben les perso de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent absolument pas même si je ne serais pas contre.

Si vous aimez, ou si vous n'aimez pas, dites le avec le petit bouton du bas : reviews please !

Sinon petit rappel les noms de démons ne sont pas inventés, ou tout du moins juste modifiés :

KOBAL (Ici Quobal alias Quat'Quobal ou Quatbal selon Duo) : Démon perfide et riant, directeur général des forces de l'enfer. Il est le patron des comédiens.

STOLAS (Ici Strowas) : Grand prince des enfers qui apparaît sous la forme d'un hibou ; il enseigne l'astronomie et connaît les propriétés des plantes et la valeur des pierres précieuses. Vingt-six légions le reconnaissent pour général.

LUCIFER (ici Wucifei) : Nom de l'esprit qui préside à l'orient, selon l'opinion des magiciens, Lucifer était invoqué le lundi et se contentait d'une souris pour seule complaisance. On le prend souvent pour le roi des enfers. Il apparaît sous la figure d'un bel enfant, quand il est en colère, il a le visage enflammé mais cependant rien de monstrueux, il est l'un des grands justicier des enfers. (Je trouvais que la description correspondait trop bien à notre Wufei national)

**Chapitre 3**

Vidant son verre d'une traite, il empoigna le métis par le poignet, le cala sur son dos, étendit ses ailes et se jeta dans le vide, suivant les courant du vent tiède pour planer tranquillement au dessus de la ville à la recherche du précieux club : « Maelström » les attendait...

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils venaient d'atterrir sur un toit et continuaient la route à pied, Duo posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis si longtemps.

D- Dis moi, Heero… pourquoi avais-tu décidé de mettre fin à tes jours ? Ta vie était si difficile là bas ? Je veux dire, à ta réaction tout à l'heure tu as l'air prêt à tout pour ne pas retourner dans ton monde natal… et je ne pense pas que ce soit simplement pour mon beau minois.

Heero tourna brusquement la tête vers le natté, comme s'il était étonné de cette dernière phrase.

H- Tu es sympathique Duo, tu m'accueilles chez toi, même si tes… mœurs sont un peu différentes des miennes, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, sur ce monde, sur le mode de vie d'ici. Et puis, rien ne m'attend là bas. Ma vie n'avait aucun intérêt, elle ne valait pas la peine de souffrir. Tout me dégouttait, c'est pour ça que je me suis dit, que la mort ne pouvait être qu'une sorte de délivrance…

Le Shinigami sourit largement.

D- Je te l'ai dit, tu es le bienvenu ici. Une partie de toi y appartiens et c'est ça ce qui m'a attiré en toi… _en plus de ton physique…_. Et tu m'intéresses, j'ai envie de mieux te connaître !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, pressant le pas en reconnaissant une enseigne brillant dans le ciel couleur lie-de-vin.

D- C'est là ! Bienvenu au Maelström !

Heero regarda bouche bée, l'immense bâtiment que formait le club : une file non négligeable de créatures de toutes sortes attendait devant l'entrée, sous l'œil attentif de plusieurs videurs.

La foule s'écarta lorsque Shinigami arriva, formant une sorte de haie d'honneur. Seul quelqu'un osa se placer devant la porte ; sans doute un démon de puissance comparable, pensa Heero.

Il paraissait assez jeune malgré ses traits qui relevaient d'une grande finesse, et l'on pouvait sentir toute la sagesse dont il était empreint. Sa peau presque opaline contrastait avec ses yeux et ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais.

D- Ouaich Fei-fei !!! Ca fait bien un demi-siècle que je ne t'avais plus revu !!!!

L'autre sembla légèrement gêné du manque de respect de son confrère, mais s'avança tout de même vers eux en tendant la main.

W- Duo Shinigami… comment de fois devrais-je te dire DE NE PLUS ME DONNER SES SURNOMS RIDICULES EN PUBLIC !!

Le visage empourpré, il leur serra brièvement les mains, jetant un coup d'œil curieux à Heero.

D- Hee-chan je te présente Wucifei, l'un des plus grands juristes des enfers. (Il fit un clin d'œil au démon en question) Il est un peu colérique, mais très sympathique en soit ; et il possède un sens de l'honneur inégalable en ce lieu. Wuci je te présente Heero. C'est un medium et je pense surement aussi un descendant de nécromant. Il est très doué et il va travailler avec moi.

W- (Reniflement méprisant)… Et bien je te souhaite de devenir rapidement puissant Heero, ici c'est ta vie qui en dépend. Et en attendant puisse Nataku te protéger de la perversité de ce shazi natté.

D- Peuh, justement non ! Que serait Shinigami sans sa perversité ? Je perdrais tout mon charme !!! (A part à Wucifei) Et justement je **veux** ce garçon ! (Tout haut) Et bien, qu'attendons-nous pour aller nous amuser ?! Faites place, Shinigami et Wucifei sont de retour !

Le petit groupe rentra rapidement dans la boîte, et Heero pu enfin comprendre d'où lui venait la réputation de « meilleur club du coin ». L'endroit était proprement énorme, avec plusieurs étages, des bars immenses, plusieurs pistes de danses, des salles privées, des écrans géants, chaque zone étant pourvue d'enceintes titanesques libérant toutes sortes de musiques métal, du death au gothic en passant par le dark, le doom et le trash. Plusieurs boules à facettes réfléchissaient les lumières et de temps en temps, une fumée blanchâtre envahissait la piste principale.

Ils se choisirent une table dans un coin de la boîte au troisième étage où l'on passait surtout du symphonic metal; musique préférée de Duo qui adorait le style sombre et romantique, tout en même temps en gardant la violence du métal. Après s'être installés, Wucifei alla chercher les boissons alors que Duo se jetait immédiatement sur la piste de danse…

_Et il savait très bien danser ! _Se dit Heero. Son corps bougeait en rythme de la musique, alternant des ondulations qui faisait penser qu'il était particulièrement souple, et lors des passages plus violents, il bondissait littéralement, ses longs cheveux détachés volant comme s'ils étaient manipulés par leur volonté propre. Un véritable cercle s'était formé autour de lui, chacun admirant sa façon de danser que nul n'était capable d'imiter.

Et Heero ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Ce corps qui bougeait si bien l'attirait et il s'en rendit compte soudainement. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais plutôt que cela ne s'était pas révélé à son esprit avant ce moment. Il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir alors que le Shinigami alias Duo, exécutait des figures de plus en plus suggestives, entrainant parfois l'un de ceux qui l'entourait avant de le rejeter, ses yeux violine tournés vers Heero en une demande muette.

Un verre apparu tout d'un coup dans son champ de vision, le faisant sursauter.

W- Tiens voilà ton verre…

H- Hn, merci.

Le démon chinois observa pendant un instant le garçon resté songeur, buvant son cocktail en silence.

W- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, il attend que ça ! (dit-il en désignant du menton le natté qui exécutait toujours sa danse.) Même si tu ne sais pas danser, il te guidera. Laisses toi aller et ferme les yeux… pour tout. Tu sembles avoir une âme plutôt torturée, mais tu peux faire confiance à Shin. J'ai été son amant pendant un temps, mais on préfère être amis. Il cherche quelqu'un qui puisse combler son vide à lui. Crois en lui, il ne te fera pas souffrir, ça je peux te le promettre…

Heero hocha la tête en vidant son verre, analysant le sens profond de ces paroles. Wucifei avait lu dans son regard et il avait vu. Il ne savait pourquoi mais cette révélation le rendait plus léger. Il sourit en un remerciement implicite au démon assit à coté de lui et se leva pour rejoindre la piste de danse. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas pour s'avancer vers le cercle de danseurs que les deux bras puissants de Duo surgirent de derrière lui et l'enserrèrent au niveau de la taille.

D- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais. (fit-il en chuchotant, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du japonais)

H- J'ai été… attiré.

Comme commandée par l'esprit du natté, la musique changea peu à peu, devenant plus sombre : love metal.

La voix de la chanteuse et du chanteur résonnaient mélodieusement dans les enceintes sur la musique de métal : **I wish I had an angel**_ – Nightwish_

Heero ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le rythme du natté qui l'entrainait imperceptiblement au centre de la piste. Leurs corps ondulaient au rythme dans la musique comme mus par un seul esprit. Ils ne formaient qu'un au milieu des autres danseurs, alternant en parfaite synchronisation mouvements rapides et lents. Le japonais avait l'impression d'être une marionnette entre les mains experte de Shinigami. Il ne réfléchissait plus, son partenaire imprimant les mouvements à son corps. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, le jeu que formaient ses muscles, ses vêtements si moulants qu'ils mettaient en valeur le galbe de ses cuisses. Heero ressentait un bien être qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps et se laissa aller, fermant totalement les yeux. Il sentait les lèvres de Duo contre son cou, déposant d'infimes baisers tout en murmurant les paroles des chansons…

**I wish I had an angel   
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
**  
Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

**I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight  
**  
Im going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!

Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

**Si seulement j'avais un ange **

**pour vivre un instant d'amour. **

**Si seulement j'avais ton ange, ce soir.**

Au cœur d'un jour déclinant,

j'ai posé un pied loin de mon cœur innocent.

Prêt à me détester, je tomberai quand cela arrivera,

cette nuit te blessera comme jamais auparavant.

Les vieilles amours ont la vie dure.

Les vieux mensonges l'ont encore plus.

**Si seulement j'avais un ange **

**pour vivre un instant d'amour. **

**Si seulement j'avais ton ange, **

**toi la Vierge Marie perdue. **

**Je suis amoureux de mon désir**

**qui réduit les ailes des anges en poussières. **

**Si seulement j'avais ton ange, ce soir.**

Je sombre dans une telle fragilité et une telle cruauté.

Le masque de l'ivresse change toutes les règles.

Les vieilles amours ont la vie dure.

Les vieux mensonges l'ont encore plus.

Le plus grand frisson

n'est pas de ne pas tuer

mais de gagner le prix de la nuit.

Hypocrite,

soit disant ami,

13ème disciple qui m'a trahi pour rien !

Dernière danse, premier baiser, ton toucher,

mon bonheur absolu.

La beauté est toujours suivie de sombres pensées.

Heero était subjugué par la douceur des mains de Duo, par la suavité de sa voix. Ils dansèrent encore et encore, danses après danses toujours l'un contre l'autre, comme dans un manège sans fin ; comme dans un rêve.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le club, le japonais avait l'impression que sa tête était entourée de coton. Il n'entendait plus que la voix de Duo qui le guidait. Wucifei ne les avaient pas attendu et était partit en leur payant les boissons. Ce fut la légère brise qui soufflait au dehors qui le réveilla de son songe éveillé. Le ciel était plus sombre sans pour autant être noir. La lune était absente mais des étoiles parsemaient le ciel de cet univers parallèle.

D- Et bien ce n'était pas la mort pour quelqu'un qui n'était jamais allé en boîte !

H- J'ai bien aimé… Vraiment c'était si… agréable de danser avec toi.

Le natté piqua soudainement une crise « mode blush », ce qui heureusement ne se vit pas trop à cause de l'absence de lumière.

D- Merci. Wucifei est aussi quelqu'un de sympa. baille C'est pas tout ça mais c'est l'heure de se coucher ! Dépêchons nous de rentrer, demain nous avons des tas de choses à faire. Je pense qu'au début, tu pourras suivre ton enseignement avec Quat'bal pendant que je travaillerais. Enfin son nom complet c'est Quatre Quobal, mais tu peux l'appeler un peu comme tu veux, il est assez cool. C'est mon plus vieil ami et il connaît aussi bien Wucifei-fei.

Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien ; c'est un véritable génie et il est surtout très doué en magie.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent rapidement à la demeure de Duo et Heero put enfin profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle chambre. La pièce était assez grande, pourvue comme toutes les autres d'un grand lit à baldaquin aux montures de bois d'ébène sculpté et aux rideaux de velours bleu nuit. Les draps de satin bleu pâles ressemblaient à de l'eau par leur texture. Un petit guéridon avec une lampe de chevet diffusant une lumière marine servait de table de chevet. Un peu plus loin sur le mur opposé se trouvait un bureau assez large avec dans les tiroirs des piles de parchemin vierges, des plumes neuves et un stock de bouteilles d'encre de couleurs différentes assez impressionnant. Une large penderie occupait un coin à côté d'une petite bibliothèque vide et d'un large fauteuil. Enfin une petite horloge en bois sculptée dans une ébène bleutée indiquait l'heure tout près de la porte.

Alors que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à se coucher, vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama en satin bleu roi, un timide « toc-toc » se fit entendre à la porte, accompagné de la voix de Duo.

D- Dis Hee-chan, je peux rentrer ?

Le japonais hnna affirmativement, acceptant par là la présence du natté sur son territoire. Le natté, ouvrit alors la porte doucement, entrant vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama de soie mauve quasi transparente, ce qui fit immédiatement détourner le regard au japonais.

D- Alors ta chambre te plaît ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise ici, mais plutôt que tu le considères comme ta nouvelle demeure… enfin si par la suite tu préfères avoir ta propre…

H- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout d'habituer auprès de toi. Et ma chambre est magnifique, je te remercie. (Se mettant à rougir soudainement en se rendant compte de la proximité du Shinigami)

Duo sourit largement alors que le japonais l'avait interrompu.

D- Vraiment ? Alors bienvenu chez toi et bonne nuit Heero !

H- Euh... oui ! Bonne nuit… Duo.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi

Type : Humour, Romance… ou rentre-dedans ???

Couples : 2+1, début de 1+2 ; 3+4+3.

Disclaimers: Et ben les perso de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent absolument pas même si je ne serais pas contre.

Si vous aimez, ou si vous n'aimez pas, dites le avec le petit bouton du bas : reviews please !

KOBAL (Ici Quobal fils alias Quat'Quobal ou Quatbal selon Duo) : Démon perfide et riant, directeur général des forces de l'enfer. Il est le patron des comédiens.

STOLAS (Ici Strowas) : Grand prince des enfers qui apparaît sous la forme d'un hibou ; il enseigne l'astronomie et connaît les propriétés des plantes et la valeur des pierres précieuses. Vingt-six légions le reconnaissent pour général.

Voilà, et sinon pour me faire pardonner il est plus long que les autres !

**Chapitre 4**

D- Vraiment ? Alors bienvenu chez toi et bonne nuit Heero !

H- Euh... oui ! Bonne nuit… Duo.

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla avec une impression de bien être telle qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps. Une délicieuse odeur de brioche chaude lui parvenait aux narines, il était confortablement allongé dans un nid de draps de satin si doux, il se sentait parfaitement reposée, et un léger souffle caressait ses mèches, un peu comme une respiration…

Une minute : une respiration ?

Il ouvrit les yeux ; il n'y avait pas de ventilateur dans sa chambre, en revanche, une tête d'adolescent aux yeux violets si doux était penchée sur lui, comme en une contemplation absente. Heero se redressa lentement, se frottant les yeux.

H- Duo ?

D- Hm, tu es si mignon quand tu dors… j'attendais que tu te réveilles, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuné !

Le natté se redressa, se retournant une dernière fois avant de sortir, ce qui permit à Heero de l'admirer furtivement : Toujours vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama, un léger peignoir de satin violet assez foncé couvrait ses épaules, tout en laissant son torse découvert.

D- J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat !

Et sur ce il partit en courant sans attendre la réponse, sa natte volant derrière lui.

Heero se leva, farfouilla dans son armoire, et enfila une tunique bleue nuit, qui ressemblait un peu aux vêtements que portaient les ninjas dans l'ancien temps. Il décida qu'il prendrait une douche le soir et descendit les marches qui menaient à la salle à manger.

La grande table était presque recouverte par la nourriture : miel, caramel liquide, pâte à tartiner, beurre de cacahouètes, confitures diverses, thés aux senteurs les plus variées, café, lait et chocolat en poudre, céréales, tranches de brioches dorées, pancakes et gaufres : tout ce qui fallait pour un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Il s'assit en face de Duo et se servit un bol de lait chaud avec du miel ; puis commença à se beurrer quelques tartines de brioches.

D- Alors Hee-chan bien dormi ? J'ai appelé Quat'Quobal pour le prévenir, je te déposerais chez lui et j'irais travailler. On se retrouvera là bas vers midi pour manger.

H- Hn très bien… (Il laissa échapper un timide sourire à moitié caché derrière son bol) J'ai l'impression de retourner à l'école.

D- Oh ouai, mais tu vas voir, la magie c'est super fendard !!! Tu vas bien t'amuser, d'autant plus avec Quat' comme professeur. J'espère que tu vas vite y arriver, (plus bas) je ne veux pas te perdre…

Heero releva la tête, une moustache de lait ornant le pourtour de sa bouche.

H- Je ferais de mon mieux, je ne veux pas rentrer non plus. Même si ça ne fait qu'une journée, je me plais bien plus ici…

D- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, même si nous avons l'éternité devant nous !

Et sur cette parole, il vida d'un trait son bol de chocolat chaud.

H- L'éternité ? Mais je suis humain, je ne suis pas immortel à ce que je sache.

D- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la magie conserve, et très bien même ! A partir du moment où tu deviens un mage, où tu laisses ressortir tes gênes démoniaques ou célestes, tu peux vivre indéfiniment, du moins au niveau des années. Même un métis de démon atteint toujours ses dix-mile ans !

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffant à moitié avec le jus d'orange qu'il venait de se servir.

H- Hn !?! Ca vaut le coup.

Une fois leur frugal petit déjeuné finit, les deux adolescents sortirent de leur demeure, le ventre plein, l'œil vif et la truffe au vent.

Duo Shinigami premier du nom entraîna Heero Yui, futur nécromant à travers un dédale de ruelles toutes plus biscornues les unes que les autres et d'une construction qu'un ingénieur architecte de la voirie aurait déclaré totalement impossible. Les maisons en colombages, dont parfois aucune porte ne donnait à moins de trois mètres du sol, formaient une sorte d'arche de pierre gigantesque et le nippon perdit très vite son sens de l'orientation.

Ils arrivèrent après un quart d'heure de marche devant la maison du démon Quobal. Toute la façade couleur ocre étant penchée en avant, un peu comme la tour de Pise, à tel point que Heero se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas la magie qui la faisait tenir debout. La double porte était entourée d'une arche de cristal turquoise et un écusson, représentant un Q à l'envers sur lequel deux bâtons s'entrecroisaient, la surplombait. Enfin au premier étage, un balcon assez vaste menait au toit par un petit escalier de roc.

D- Le clan Quobal est célèbre pour ses talents de mage. C'est la famille de Quat' qui forme les plus grands mages guerriers et certains démons nobles les payent pour cet apprentissage. Heureusement que Quat' est un vieil ami. Il va te faire ça gratos et bien.

Le natté lui fit un clin d'œil et tira un grand coup sur le carillon qui pendant à coté de l'entrée. On pouvait entendre le gong résonner dans une grande partie de la maison tant Duo y avait mis de l'enthousiasme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade blonde vint leur ouvrit, sautant d'un même mouvement sur Shinigami en criant « Duoooooooooo !!! »

Une fois l'être étant retombé sur le sol et ayant repris une vitesse normale, Heero pu admirer le physique du jeune homme en question. Il était plus petit que tous les autres démons qu'il avait vu, mais en était-ce vraiment un ? Ses ailes avaient la même forme sauf qu'elles étaient recouvertes de plumes d'un jaune doré. Il avait des yeux ronds aux pupilles d'une couleur turquoise intense. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivaient à mi-dos et étaient noués un catogan décoré de perles noires. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique de mage vert d'eau assez échancrée au niveau des manches, du cou et des chevilles, ce qui laissait voir le haut de son torse plutôt musclé. Des boucles en or noir décorées de perles turquoise ceignaient les lobes de ses oreilles et la partie qui allait de ses doigts à ses poignets était aussi recouverte d'une mince plaque d'or noir triangulaire. Il portait enfin une paire de sandales à lacet et un sac en cuir en bandoulière de son dos. Il tenait d'une main son bâton de mage, qui était soigneusement sculpté dans un bois noir, et dont un serpent en or s'enroulait à partir du milieu pour terminer la gueule ouverte à son sommet. Un cristal de turquoise se tenait dans le creux formé par la gueule béante de l'animal. Le garçon s'inclina devant Heero pour le saluer, souriant avec chaleur.

Après avoir contemplé quelques instants son camarade de toujours avec un grand sourire, Duo fronça les sourcils.

D- Ben, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à partir ! Je t'avais prévenu pourtant…

Q- (soupir) Je sais Duo, mais je préfère que l'on fasse ça chez toi si tu nous le permets. Mon arrière grand père Treize est de retour cette semaine, et plus longtemps je suis loin de lui, mieux je me porte. Il est infernal de narcissisme et d'autosatisfaction. Il a passé la soirée à répéter que j'étais mal élevé car je ne lui ressemblais pas du tout et que Strowas n'était pas un bon partit car il ne me permettrait pas de donner descendance…

D- Pas de problème du moment que tu ne lui apprends pas à faire sauter la maison. Mais c'est vrai, je veux en savoir plus sur ton beau prince Strowas. Je veux tout savoir, mouwahaha !

Le petit blond rosit légèrement.

Q- Je ne te révèlerais mes dernières prouesses sexuelles que sous la torture Duo Shinigami !

Une lueur lubrique et libidineuse s'alluma dans la prunelle _(admirez l'allitération en l)_ du démon aux yeux mauves. Il prit une voix grinçante de fiel.

D- Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir mon petit (Heero commençait à se demander chez quel cinglé il était tombé)… TORTURE CHATOUILLE !!! Nyark nyark nyark !

Quatre Quobal éclata de rire, se soutenant de son bâton.

Q- … Il faudra encore que tu m'attrapes, et tu n'y as encore jamais réussi tout grand Shinigami que tu sois. Tu as ta vitesse mais n'oublies pas que je suis le plus grand mage de tous les temps ! (Il fit un geste théâtral de la main, un peu comme s'il remettait une cape invisible avait de se remettre à rire). Mais ne perdons pas de temps, il faut commencer ton enseignement Heero. Retournons au manoir en vitesse pendant que notre ami natté va vite travailler car il est en retard.

L'intéressé tira la langue (« Les âmes peuvent attendre ! ») avant de disparaitre dans un bruit de pétard.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper brusquement Heero par la manche afin de se téléporter devant leur nouvelle demeure.

Quatre avait l'air de connaître la maison par cœur car il entraîna immédiatement le japonais dans une salle assez vaste vraisemblablement prévue à l'usage de la magie, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquée.

Le sol était d'un marbre noir tellement lisse qu'on se voyait dedans comme dans un miroir. Les murs étaient tous recouverts de tentures de satin noir sur lesquelles étaient brodées au fil d'argent de multiples symboles cabalistiques.

Plusieurs étagères débordaient d'objets étranges, étincelants sans la moindre source de lumière. Un large miroir recouvert d'un tissu de velours noir reposait dans un coin, et enfin au centre de la pièce, un vaste pentacle était gravé à même le marbre du sol, ses branches incurvées formant des sortes de rigoles.

Quatre se dirigea instantanément vers l'un des gros coffres en bois qui reposaient contre le mur et l'ouvrit, en sortant une petite boîte laquelle renfermait une sorte de petit thermomètre en cristal noirâtre… tout du moins en avait-il la forme car il n'y avait aucune graduation.

Q- Cet objet sert à mesurer les auras de puissance. Met le bout dans ta bouche.

H- Hn…

Heero pensait qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air débile avec ce truc dans la bouche, il avait l'impression de prendre sa température.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le « truc » s'alluma d'une lueur dansante, un peu comme si un feu aux flammes vertes s'était allumé à l'intérieur. La lumière s'intensifia, virant brusquement un vert fluo, illuminant la pièce.

Le mage blond lui retira presque instantanément l'objet de la bouche.

Q- Et bien tu es puissant, et même plus que je ne le l'aurait estimé en te voyant. L'intensité de la lumière nous a donné le degré de puissance et la couleur, ta tendance magique. Tu viens probablement d'une famille de nécromants. Il faut que tu saches que la magie se divise en plusieurs branches : il y a les élémentalistes, les nécromanciens, les envoûteurs, les prêtres qui sont plutôt rares par chez nous, les mages de guerre, les invocateurs, les conjurateurs et les devins. Chaque classe se spécifie dans une sorte de magie. Parfois on peut en maîtriser plusieurs, ce qui est très utile, mais aussi très rare. Personnellement je maîtrise les arcanes élémentales du feu (je lance des tempêtes de feu, des boules de feu, je crée des murs de flamme, des épées enflammées, je peux immoler un adversaire…), je suis un mage de guerre (je peux me téléporter, augmenter ma force, mon endurance et ma vitesse, invoquer un bouclier magique), et enfin je connais aussi quelques trucs pour conjurer les sorts des autres, bien que je sois faible dans ce domaine. Shin m'a dit que t'avais déjà réveillé Knaki ?

H- Hn, j'ai lu une formule dans un de ses livres là haut…

Q- Et bien c'est déjà pas mal. Tu es sur la bonne voie de l'apprentissage alors n'hésite pas à t'entraîner dès que tu en auras envie. Pour l'instant je vais t'apprendre les bases : la lecture des runes, le traçage des pentacles et la préparation des rituels, l'emplacement des bougies.

H- La dernière fois j'ai réussi à lire les… runes dans le livre, comme si j'avais toujours connu leur signification.

Q- Hum intéressant… (Il sourit férocement) quand j'en aurais finit avec toi tu en rêveras même la nuit !

Le japonais sentit un frisson glacé lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale.

H- Ah. Excuses moi, mais… je voulais te poser une question si ça ne te gène pas… je veux dire, tu es un démon avec des plumes comme les anges…

Q- Je comprends ton étonnement. Je peux te répondre, je suis métis. Ma mère est demi démone, demi ange et mon père est un démon pure souche. D'où le fait que je sois ¾ démon et ¼ ange. Les plumes dorées viennent de là, mais je trouve que c'est plutôt la classe, et encore je peux transformer mon apparence pendant une période plus ou moins longue selon la complexité du changement. (Il lui fit un clin d'œil) Et je peux t'assurer que c'est bien pratique pour sortir en douce de chez toi ! (soupir) Ma mère avait la manie des punitions… Enfin bon revenons en à toi. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Durant toute la matinée, Heero apprit à dessiner des pentagrammes, à allumer des bougies les yeux fermés, à réveiller des rats, à les contrôler, leur faire faire des manœuvres complexes, à les faire attaquer ; augmentant toujours plus le nombre. Vers midi il était capable de soutenir qu'il était Hammlet le joueur de flûte, étant alors capable de contrôler une bonne cinquantaine de rats en même temps. En revanche, il était épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, était couvert de sueur et n'avais qu'une seule envie : prendre un bon bain et aller se coucher. Malheureusement pour lui il lui restait encore l'après-midi et Quatre qui avait paru vaguement impressionné par la rapidité à laquelle il avait assimilé les sorts n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le ménager.

Q- J'admets que tu as l'air vraiment motivé ; tu es plus rapide que je ne l'aurais pensé. Tu dois être proche de ton ancêtre… démoniaque ou ange noir. Peut-être l'un de tes grands parents, ou à 2 ou 3 générations d'écart tout au plus. En sachant que le pouvoir s'affaiblit avec le passage des générations et que cela peut sauter certaines personnes…

H- Je n'ai jamais connu mon grand père, mais aucun de mes deux parents ne présentaient… le moindre attrait pour ce que je faisais. Ils me traitent de débile, de gamin… voir pire.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

Q- Beaucoup d'humais sont comme ça, alors se défouler sur eux ne me pose aucun cas de conscience. C'est d'ailleurs amusant, tu as toujours cru en l'existence de ce monde et en la magie d'après ce que m'a expliqué Duo dans son message… Ce la prouve que même si tu ne le savais pas, ton esprit et ton corps le reconnaissait comme une évidence.

C'est alors qu'une voix guillerette résonna au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure.

D- Mes chéris, je suis rentrééééééééé !!!!!

Le blond pouffa alors qu'Heero ressentait un sentiment qu'il n'avait que rarement connu jusque là : de la peur.

Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, le natté survolté pénétra dans la pièce avec un large sourire, sautant sur Heero pour le serrer dans ses bras.

D- Hum, admirable matinée, presque rien à faire. Et toi Hee-chan, il t'a pas trop torturé ? Tu as l'air éreinté.

Quatre eut un petit rire.

Q- Et encore il lui reste l'après-midi… et puis j'ai été cool pour son premier jour, faut pas non plus le dégoûter.

Heero se dit que s'il n'était pas soigné à vie de l'envie de faire de la magie le soir, rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'en empêcher ; et puis il repensa à sa vie humaine et se motiva : il fallait qu'il se surpasse s'il voulait demeurer ici… auprès de Duo.

D- Bien si l'on allait manger ??? J'ai ramené de l'Oden bien chaud !! (Pot au feu japonais)

L'estomac du japonais gargouilla bruyamment en guise de réponse à ce nom aux sonorités alléchantes.

D- Oh Hee-chan tu as faim ? J'avais oublié de te dire que la magie nécessite une très bonne forme et use beaucoup d'énergie ! C'est pour ça que tu verras jamais un mage obèse ! Il faut bien manger si tu veux avoir la forme !

Q- Hum, de l'Oden… ça tombe bien cette matinée m'a creusé l'estomac.

H- Mais tu n'as rien fait que de me regarder…

Q- Et bien ça m'a donné faim (Il fit un clin d'œil à Duo) Et puis Shini à raison, tu es appétissant !

D- Hey ! Occupes toi tes fesses de ton Strowas !

Après un repas complet et nourrissant, nos 3 démons (ou apparentés) reprirent leurs occupations de la matinée, à savoir aller conduire des âmes perdues pour Duo, étudier la magie et s'entraîner pour Heero, et mater tout en enseignant pour Quatre.

Quand le soir arriva enfin, non sans un immense soulagement pour Heero qui se demandait s'il allait survivre à une semaine entière, Quatre se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit, épousseta ses vêtements et souffla.

Q- Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu apprendrais aussi vite, on ne peut pas encore dire si tu vas devenir puissant ou non, mais en tout cas, tu lis et écrit déjà les runes de pouvoir comme si elles t'étaient innées, et tu es déjà rompu au niveau du contrôle de tous les petits animaux. Plus la taille et la complexité de la chose que tu « zombifie » est grande, plus c'est dur. On va peut-être devoir demander à un véritable nécromant de t'apprendre, car au niveau des bases magiques tu es ok. Bon il faut que je rentre, je prendrais un verre avec Duo demain soir, je te rejoindrais directement ici demain matin, je tâcherais de trouver un gros cadavre pendant la nuit… Et au pire si j'en trouve pas j'en ferais un moi-même ! (Il le salua de la main avec un clin d'œil) Ciao 'ro !

Heero mit quelques secondes à analyser le sens de ces paroles, (Kwa il va butter quelqu'un ! Oo) avant de décider qu'il était plus que temps de visiter la salle de bain du natté.

Alors qu'il se prélassait les yeux fermés dans l'eau chaude, il sentit une présence juste à côté de lui. Ouvrant brusquement les paupières comme par instinct de survie, il sursauta, tombant dans l'eau : Deux pupilles mauves étaient à quelques centimètres de son visage, l'observant d'un regard rêver.

D- Rooh Hee-chan, tu étais si mignon endormis ! Je viens juste de rentrer… hum (il dévorait littéralement le japonais des yeux)… ça te dérange si je prends mon bain avec toi ? (attaque chi-bee eyes made Duo Shinigami, que même le regard qui tue ™ Heero Yui ne peut vaincre)

Et en un instant, le natté fut à poil et cheveux détachés, dévoilant une musculature généreuse, une peau d'un blanc laiteux, ses mèches châtain formant un rideau qui balayait ses hanches. Il était mince et bien formé, pas une seule couche de graisse ni de défaut physique entravant la qualification de « corps de dieu grecque ».

Le pauvre japonais manqua de se noyer, oubliant de respirer tant il était subjugué par la beauté de l'être qui se coulait dans l'eau chaude.

H- Euh, je… m'étais endormis, ça-fait-longtemps-que-je-suis-dans-l'eau-et… euh faut mieux que je sorte… je t'attendrais… pour manger.

Reprenant son souffle et sans attendre la réponse d'un Duo relativement déçu, il sortit rapidement du bassin, empoignant sa sortie de bain bleue et rejoignit sa chambre en courant.

Il ne pouvait PAS rester si proche de Shinigami, il sentit son désir croître, il sentait des bouffées de chaleur, les rougeurs lui monter aux joues… Duo était beau, indéniablement.

Et Heero était gai, mais…

Duo aussi était un yaoi d'après Wucifei… mais…

Heero n'arrivait pas à soutenir ses émotions. Il sentait que le natté ne le laissait pas indifférent, il se sentait si bien en sa présence, en sécurité, mais là dans cette salle de bain, il avait paniqué, il avait eu honte de ses envies. Une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dans la salle de bain maintenant.

Il décida alors de se rhabiller pour aller dîner avec Duo.

La soirée allait être très longue…

**-**

Et voilà fin du quatrième chapitre. D'habitude je fais tout d'une traite mais là, j'avoue que la fin à été laborieuse, il me faut une recharge d'inspi… vous croyez que sa s'achète en piles ?


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi

Type : Humour, Romance

Couples : 2+1, et…. Y aurait enfin de 1+2… bon ok j'avoue : 2x1x2 et mention de 4x3x4

Disclaimers Et ben les perso de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent absolument pas même si je ne serais pas contre. Dans ce chapitre je parle de bouffe, de musique et de couple fraîchement yaoisié, peut-être même un beau lime.

**Chapitre 5**

Il décida alors de se rhabiller pour aller dîner avec Duo.

La soirée allait être très longue…

Une fois convenablement préparé, le nippon descendit prudemment les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger où une douce musique flottait dans l'air : C'était un groupe connu, Sleeping Sun de Nightwish.

Il eut un frisson de stupeur en regardant la table : on n'aurait pu représenter plus exactement un repas aux chandelles. Deux chandeliers en argent ornaient la table, dispensant leur lumière tremblotante sur les murs. Des couverts en argent attendaient patiemment aux cotés des assiettes de porcelaine. Les plats chauds reposaient déjà sous leurs coupoles, et enfin le maître des lieux était assit juste en face de la place destinée à Heero, un fin sourire éclairant son visage mystérieux.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir extrêmement moulant et d'une chemise de soie mauve transparente ; et dont seuls les boutons du milieu étaient fermés ; ce qui laissait voir le début de ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux et laissent peu place à l'imagination pour deviner le reste.

Le japonais se sentit rougir : un dîner aux chandelles, pour lui. Seul à seul face à un Shinigami qui, il le sentait bien à présent, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Bien sûr au fond de lui il savait pertinemment que Duo tenait à lui d'une manière… très proche ; mais bien souvent l'amour est aveugle, ou surtout très con. Alors à cet instant, Heero avait tout simplement honte de ses sentiments envers Duo. Heureusement pour lui que le natté avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine…

D- Assis-toi Heero. Je t'attendais pour commencer à manger ; et surtout que ce repas est en ton honneur. Tout d'abord je voudrais te féliciter pour tes progrès en magie nécrotique… tu as fait des efforts et en une seule journée tu as déjà un niveau plus que respectable.

La rougeur ne quittant toujours pas les joues de Heero, celui-ci s'assit de travers sur sa chaise.

H- Hn merci, je fais mon possible ; et puis je voudrais vraiment rester ici… je veux dire, Quatre est sympa et Wucifei aussi… Et puis toi… surtout. J'aimerais rester avec toi.

D- Je voudrais aussi que tu restes Heero… parce que… euh j'me sens seul, et je crois que tu ne me laisses pas froid Heero. Ton charme, ton physique, ta voix… tout cela m'attire en toi. Enfin je ne connais pas ton orientation… mais même si tu déclinais mon invitation, je voudrais que nous restions amis… et même nous pourrions toujours partager cette maison qui est un peu trop grande pour moi… Enfin sauf si cela te gêne vraiment, je comprendrais…

Et le cœur d'Heero rata un battement… et il baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes de joie qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir alors qu'une étrange chaleur l'envahissait.

H- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, toutes tes attentions, et toutes les fois où je me donnais des claques mentalement parce que je pensais à toi d'une manière… qui ne serait pas convenable entre amis.

Le natté se leva de sa chaise, faisant rapidement le tour de la table pour relever le visage de Heero et s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

D- Et entre amants ?

H- Entre amants oui… je crois que j'aimerais bien… partager ma vie, mon amour pour toi…

Duo sourit ; on aurait tellement dit un ange… ses longs cheveux libérés tout autour de son visage formant une cascade couleur miel. Il se serra contre le torse de Heero, le prenant dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il pu, des larmes se mettant aussi à couler sur ses joues pâles.

D- Alors… tu veux bien, tu veux être mon amant, mon seul et unique amour… Vivre à mes côtés pour l'éternité…

H- C'est ce que je veux Duo. (Baisers sur le front) Je veux te sentir toujours contre moi (baisers sur les joues humides, les paupières, le bout du nez…) comme ça, aucun de nous deux ne sera plus jamais seul.

Shinigami attrapa le menton de Heero et apposa ses lèvres sur celles du japonais, caressant la peau veloutée du bout de la langue, quémandant l'ouverture tant attendue. Leurs langues se joignirent enfin pour la première fois en un ballet à la fois plein de douceur et d'impatience.

Leurs sens respectifs frémissaient alors que les battements de leur cœur s'accéléraient. C'était le bonheur d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un capable de combler son manque, d'avoir trouvé l'amour.

Ils avaient découvert la mutualité de leur passion et en auraient presque oublié de manger si le ventre de nos deux protagonistes n'en avait décidé autrement.

_Grouiiik_

Duo qui était toujours enlacé contre Heero, releva la tête avec un sourire.

D- Je crois que nous allons devoir mettre ça… à plus tard (il caressa le visage de Heero avec tendresse)… mon amour.

Il se leva et retourna à sa place comme si de rien n'était, mais sans lâcher des yeux une seule seconde son nouvel amant qui se remettait lentement du choc.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, ou plutôt Duo engloutissant le repas qui était composé d'une spécialité grecque que le natté adorait tout particulièrement : des pitas (galette de pain chaude dans laquelle on met des légumes, des fruits confits, de la viande de mouton et de bœuf et de la sauce épicée… miam !) accompagnées de bourgoul (grains de blés concassés chaud qui ressemble un peu à de la semoule mais qui a pas du tout le même goût).

Après une courte période de digestion, les deux bisho se retrouvèrent devant les portes de leurs chambres respectives, face à face, tous deux vêtus en tout et pour tout que d'un pantalon de pyjama.

Duo regarda longuement son nouvel amant. Heero était vierge, il le savait, et de puis cela devait être une des rares fois qu'il avait une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire et d'une telle timidité. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et encore moins l'effrayer, mais il avait tellement envie de passer la nuit avec lui, simplement dormir contre sa peau si douce…

D- Euh Heero, je voulais savoir si… si on pouvait être ensembles pour dormir… juste pour être l'un contre l'autre, ensembles.

Le japonais hocha la tête avec un sourire, tout en s'approchant de Duo pour l'enlacer.

H- Ce serait avec plaisir koibito.

Plaquant son nouvel amant contre la porte de sa chambre, Duo enclencha la poignée de la porte tout en embrassant Heero.

D- Hum… je ne veux plus te quitter, ton corps, ta chaleur, la douceur de ta peau… je veux rester tout contre toi.

L'entraînant de la main, il traversa toute sa chambre vers une salle plus petite encore inconnue et non remarquée du japonais.

Heero ne prit pas la peine d'admirer la pièce. Tout était si sombre ; tout du sol au plafond était un véritable nid de soie améthyste. Duo venait de l'entraîner dans sa seconde chambre où un gigantesque lit les attendait. Un rêve de soie et de velours, ressemblant presque à un cocon. D'apparence chaude et confortable, ce lit paraissait comme une sorte de cabane d'enfant.

Poussant doucement Heero en son centre, Duo referma les rideaux avant de se scotcher immédiatement au torse nu tant aimé.

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit l'un contre l'autre, alternant baisers et caresses sans pour autant aller plus loin. L'impression de bonheur était déjà complète pour Heero qui n'avait encore jamais connu de telle proximité avec quelqu'un.

Au matin ils n'avaient pas bougé, et c'est en même temps qu'ils se réveillèrent, se souriant mutuellement comme s'ils se découvraient à nouveau leur amour réciproque.

Quatre Quobal arriva pendant le petit déjeuner et eut la surprise de les voir main dans la main, déjeunant côte à côte.

Q- Et bien finalement ça n'a pas pris tant de temps que ça ! Hum, Heero est vraiment un rapide, que ce soit pour retenir les runes et tout le fatras magique qui l'accompagne ou pour le reste... Selon moi vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, vous ne serez pas séparés. Heero possède un pouvoir de nécromant, cela est indéniable. Il ne peut pas ne pas être considéré comme un méta humain ; sa parenté démoniaque ou déchue est évidente.

Le petit blond s'assit à leur table et s'empara d'une tartine de brioche avec avidité.

Q- Dis moi Shin, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Est-ce que je pourrais squatter une de tes chambres avec Strowas jusqu'à ce que mon grand père quitte la maison ? Parce qu'il a menacé de le tuer ; et puis là franchement je suis en manque.

D- Pas de problème Quobal-chan junior ! Ma maison et son harem te sont ouvert ! Par contre pas touche à Heero (rajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil).

Q- T'es génial Duo. Un vrai pote. Et rassures toi j'aurais trop peur que ton mec m'ensevelisse sous les zombis pour le toucher. D'ailleurs le prodige, allez hop au boulot ! Tu vas me préparer un enchaînement de runes complexes et les garder afin d'en faire un sort de nécromancie supérieur. GO GO GO !!!

H- Gheuh !

Duo éclata de rire devant la réaction de son amant.

D- Je t'avais bien dit de te méfier de lui ! C'est le meilleur mais c'est un sadique. Je te plain dans un certain sens, mais cela va vouloir aussi dire que tu deviendras bientôt un très bon nécromant.

Q- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé chez moi un bon grimoire de nécromancie, avec des sorts de magie du sang et de la mort, et même quelques malédictions bien utiles. Mais ça on le verra à la fin parce que ce sont les plus complexes et les plus longues à incanter.

Après une petite discussion autour d'un bon chocolat chaud, les deux partis se remirent au travail ; Duo et Quatre dans la salle de magie du manoir Shinigami, et Duo à la chasse aux âmes perdues ou restées prisonnières sur terre.

Quatre Quobal apprit à Heero à drainer la vie de ses ennemis, à leur lancer des sorts de vieillissement accéléré, à se nourrir des cadavres ; et en bref à faire tout ce qu'on bon nécromant sait faire.

La journée se passa comme la précédente, sauf que le soir, Quatre avait ramené son propre amant : Strowas du clan Barton.

Comme Quobal et Shinigami, le garçon avait une apparence assez jeune, mais étant démon, son âge véritable était parfaitement impossible à deviner. Quant à son caractère taciturne, il ne pouvait guère renseigner sur son âge mental de même que son visage qui ne manifestait aucune émotion. Heero se surprit à ressentir une vive sympathie pour celui qui lui ressemblait tant. Il aurait très bien pu le qualifier d'ami sans même en savoir plus sur sa vie. Le brun avait les cheveux coiffés en une mèche qui masquait une bonne moitié de son visage. Il parlait peu, ou souvent par monosyllabe et même Duo le remarqua, déclarant que lui et Heero étaient les seules personnes qu'il connaissait capables de tenir une conversation uniquement sur des « hn ».

La soirée fut conviviale, Quatre proposant d'inviter Wucifei et sa nouvelle amie le lendemain. Les trois garçons avaient l'apparence d'adolescents et s'amusent comme tel, jouant, parlant, mangeant dans une franche camaraderie et dans un air de bonne entente semblable à celle qui aurait pu régner s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Et tout ce que pouvait dire Heero était que Quatre paraissait vraiment très amoureux. Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant son amour neuf qui était en la présence de Duo, et que chaque heure attisait. Après quelques verres, il ne se retenait plus de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Duo, de caresser son visage, puis de s'échapper après un baiser furtif. Et le Shinigami le retenait, passant sans gêne ses mains sous les vêtements de son amant, sans se préoccuper de leurs deux invités qui ne les regardaient d'ailleurs même pas, trop occupés à les imiter.

Lorsqu'une heure plus qu'irraisonnable sonna à la grande pendule en ébène du salon, les 2 couples décidèrent d'un commun accord à aller se coucher, Duo encore pétillant d'énergie traînant un Heero à peine éveillé vers leur chambre à présent commune alors que Strowas portait Quatre comme une mariée vers la chambre qui leur avait été assignée.

Une fois dans leur couchette douillette, Heero et Duo purent enfin s'enlacer et se caresser sans retenue aucune, la barrière formée par leurs vêtements ayant mystérieusement disparu entre la porte et le lit.

Lorsque Heero sentit son sexe dressé au garde-à-vous, il comprit pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il voulait faire l'amour : il voulait sentir Duo bouger en lui, il voulait que Duo Shinigami premier du nom le pénètre du plus fort qu'il pouvait. La fraîcheur des draps propres et son érection naissante l'avaient complètement réveillé, et il voulait profiter de l'homme qu'il aimait. Même s'il était vierge, il se sentait en confiance, et puis après tout ce n'était pas comme si Duo n'avait pas d'expérience d'après ce qu'il en savait.

H- Duo, je…

Ne sachant comment exprimer sa demande, il pressa son pénis contre le corps de son amant qui couina sous le contact.

D- Oh… Heero, par mes ancêtres en string, tu veux…

H- Je te veux toi…

Malgré l'obscurité, le japonais pu voir le large sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son compagnon.

D- Hum… par les couilles de grand-père Shinigami, Heero tu m'excites, jusqu'à présent je me suis retenu, mais puisque tu me le demande mon amour, je vais te donner plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais ressentit. Je suis pour toi le meilleur amant de tout Necromachi, et ce pour l'éternité. Aimes moi pour l'éternité Heero Yui.

Caressant le corps nu de son partenaire de ses mains si douces, Duo commença doucement à masser son torse, ses bras, caresser ses mamelons, tout en mordillant ses lèvres et son cou, en embrassant son visage, laissant sa langue redessiner les contours de ses pectoraux, danser avec sa langue. Heero commençait déjà à gémir sous les assauts, bougeant instinctivement sous Duo, son sexe frottant contre celui du natté, l'excitant encore plus. Le Shinigami semblait vouloir préparer, caresser, pincer, lécher ou mordre chaque partie de sa peau, et lorsqu'il insinua ses doigts en lui pour le préparer, Heero irradiait déjà de bonheur, la plupart de ses connections mentales ayant déjà sautées pour ne répondre qu'à un seul stimulus : le sexe.

Et lorsque Duo le pénétra, Heero apprit qu'on pouvait attendre le 7ième ciel même en enfer…

C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, plus chaud, plus doux… PLAISIR, PLAISIR et PLAISIR étaient les seules pensées qu'il pouvait former.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits après plus d'une heure de jambes en l'air, il se sentait si bien qu'il refusa de bouger d'un poil. Il était allongé tout contre Duo, le natté collé à son dos, l'enrobant de toute sa chaleur.

D- Ho Hee-chan, c'était tellement bon, tu es si… hum parfait.

H- Duo je… n'ai jamais ressentit un tel bien-être, un tel plaisir et une telle félicité avec qui que ce soit… Je t'aime Koïbito. Tu es si doux, si gentil, si aimant… je ne pourrais plus jamais me séparer de toi.

Le démon aux prunelles améthyste embrassa son amant sur la nuque, le faisant frissonner de bonheur.

D- Rassures toi mon amour, je ne compte d'abandonner pour rien au monde.

Et sur ces promesses d'amour et de fidélité éternelle, ils s'endormirent tout les deux, Heero dans les bras de Duo, ayant trouvé un prétexte de sourire impérissable.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi qui va mourir à la fac

Type : Humour, Romance

Couples : 2+1+2, 4+3+4 et 5+S (sous-entendu)

Disclaimers Et ben les perso de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent absolument pas même si je ne serais pas contre… Surtout Quatre les autres je vous les laisses.

Par le pouvoir des ellipses temporelles : TADAM ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai honte TT.

Chapitre final : GOMEN pour le retard, je suis incorrigible. Près d'un an entre le premier et le dernier chapitre, je suis pitoyable. Je me suis choisie des priorités et malheureusement les fics n'en faisaient pas partie. Mais cet été je devrais me rattraper : PROMIS !

Au cas où certains n'auraient pas suivit : Quobal Quatre

Strowas Trowa

Wucifei Wufei

**Chapitre**** 6**

Et sur ces promesses d'amour et de fidélité éternelle, ils s'endormirent tout les deux, Heero dans les bras de Duo ayant enfin trouvé un prétexte pour un sourire immortel.

C'est dans ce contexte d'amour et d'amitié qu'Heero passa les deux meilleures semaines de son existence. Il étudiait avec acharnement, conscient de l'approche inexorable de l'ultimatum qu'Abigor leur avait lancé.

A présent il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures afin de prouver qu'il était digne de rester à Necromachi en tant que descendant de démon, et la présence de Duo, alias Shinigami, auprès de lui n'était pas faite pour l'aider. Il en était à présent à la préparation des sorts les plus complexes de nécromancie et cela nécessitait toute sa concentration s'il voulait maîtriser la quantité phénoménale de pouvoir qu'il libérait.

Le natté voulait à tout prix rester dans la même pièce que lui, tournant en rond dans tous les sens en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et en échafaudant toutes sortes de plans au cas où Heero était refusé, le tout sous le regard amusé et parfaitement insouciant de Quobal, et… indéfinissable de Strowas. Même Wucifei était venu pour les soutenir, mais il avait bien vite déchanté en voyant l'état d'énervement et de stress dans lequel était l'ange de la mort.

C'est alors que le métis s'arrêta dans ses incantations, laissant échapper une âme au passage.

H- Duo, si tu continues à me stresser comme ça je ne pourrais jamais y arriver, alors tu te calmes, tu t'assoies dans un coin et tu te tais, merci.

Même si le ton d'Heero n'avait pas haussé d'un millième, on pouvait parfaitement voir dans son regard qu'il était énervé et aussi stressé que le natté. Comme toujours ce fut Quobal qui se lança pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Q- Vous savez tous les deux que ça sert à rien ce que vous faites ? Heero tu as largement le niveau. Tu pourrais même déjà affronter quelques démons avec ton savoir et tes pouvoirs actuels. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de te fatiguer sur des sorts de haute magie nécrotique que très peu de démons maîtrisent et que seuls les plus puissants d'entre eux utilisent régulièrement.

Wucifei décida à son tour qu'il était nécessaire d'intervenir.

W- Bien Shin, et toi aussi Heero, je vois qu'il faut vous l'expliquer plus précisément : Selon Quat', Heero peut se permettre d'invoquer même une centaine de macabés et les faire te masser les doigts de pieds pendant trois heures que cela ne lui demanderais pas le moindre effort, ALORS PAR TOUS CES EMPLUMES DE SAINTS, ce que vous faites n'a aucun sens ! C'est parfaitement inutile alors allons plutôt nous amuser ! Pourquoi ne pas se payer le luxe d'un petit voyage à la surface ? Duo-Shin tu peux tous nous y emmener et comme ça on pourrait foutre un peu le bordel chez ces empaffés d'humains ! Ce serait une première pour Heero et ça vous changerait les idées à tous les deux.

Le nippon grimaça en se raclant la gorge : Malgré tout il se sentait encore concerné par l'appellation d' « humain »…

D- Hem Wucifeifei, c'est un peu mon mec que t'es en train d'insulter d'empaffé là…

Le démon ricana, découvrant des canines proportionnelles à sa nature… démoniaque.

W- Shin, Heero est, et a toujours été, aussi humain que ma grand-mère une bonne fée !

D- Hum, rappelles-moi ce qu'était ta grand-mère déjà ?

W- Une incube. (Termina t'il avec un sourire.)

Q- D'où le caractère, on ressent toute la perversion couler dans tes veines…

W- Oh la ferme Quobal. Si tu veux jouer à ça et à propos de perversion, on sait tous ici ce que tu fais la nuit avec Strowas. Je crois bien que c'étaient de purs cris de jouissance que l'on entendait hier soir…

Une violente chaleur empourpra alors les joues pâles du démon, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre avec sa verve habituelle.

Q- Et bien moi au moins je prend du plaisir… c'est vrai que pour toi et Hecate on ne peut pas en dire autant puisque personne ne peut attester de vos prestations respectives… Si ça se trouve t'es impuissant… ce serait le comble pour un petit-fils d'incube !

Strowas, prit d'un soudain pressentiment, attrapa son amant afin de lui éviter d'être touché par la multitude de projectiles tranchants et contondants soudainement lancés par Wucifei.

D- Woah ! Sujet sensible little dragon ?!?

W- Grrr…

Heero éclata soudain de rire, au plus grand étonnement des quatre autres que ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi démonstratif dans ses sentiments (autres qu'amoureux). Il est vrai qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus ouvert ces derniers temps. Il souriait plus volontiers, parlait autrement que par monosyllabes… en bref il était heureux. Seul le stress quelque peu contagieux de son amant, pouvait encore entacher sa bonne humeur.

H- Hn… Je veux dire, tu dois avoir raison Wucifei, mais ça me gêne encore un peu de… tuer des humains… être un vrai démon…

Shinigami prit soudain un air grave qu'on ne lui voyait que très rarement et s'adressa au japonais en ces termes : Il faudra bien passer parler pour ton accomplissement mon amour. Détaches toi entièrement de ces sentiments que tu as encore pour ces créatures que sont les humains. Prend la mesure te ton héritage. Le sang de démon coule dans tes veines, bientôt la parcelle de conscience humaine qui t'arrête encore va disparaître et tu pourras vivre ici sans te soucier de tes actes passés. Et il le faudra car il y a parfois la guerre ici bac, entre les êtres célestes et les démons, les relations sont rarement tendres.

Le regard perdu au niveau de ses chaussures, Heero acquiesça lentement.

Q- Et oui, ce sont les anges qui nous empêchent de mettre la Terre à feu et à sang… faut dire aussi que ce ne serait pas forcément très amusant, enfin bon, ces emplumés sont bien loin de l'image d'Epinal que les humains se font. Ce sont des êtres mégalomanes, froids et sans cœur, aigris par l'absence de plaisirs et de joie. Ce sont tous les êtres qui sont morts en victimes et qui n'ont jamais profité de leur vie passée. Ils protègent la Terre car sinon ils n'auraient plus personne pour les prier et leur donner leur pouvoir !

Wucifei sourit : Arrêtons un peu d'effrayer ce pauvre Heero, sinon il n'osera jamais venir avec nous pour s'amuser en haut.

…

Après maints débats sur le faire ou ne pas faire, les cinq démons ne purent que constater la vitesse avec laquelle le temps s'était passé. Il était d'ores et déjà l'heure pour Heero et Shinigami, de se présenter devant la commission des démons !

Heureusement pour notre japonais nécromant, cette petite discussion l'avait quelque peu rassuré sur ses capacités. Le trajet se déroula ainsi dans le même état d'esprit que les heures précédentes, à savoir dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Quobal, Wucifei et Strowas ayant décidé de les accompagner.

Les anciens de Necromachi présidaient un peu aux abords de la ville, le vaste palais étant bâti sur une colline surplombant la citée.

Tous étaient de puissants démons qui avaient assistés et même parfois participés aux guerres ancestrales entre les démons et les anges. Réputés pour la sagesse de leurs sentences, ils jugeaient les guerres de clans, arbitraient les duels de mage et de guerriers.

Dans les monde infernal, il était courant de faire justice soi-même et seuls les cas les plus grave transparaissaient devant ces juges millénaires.

Le cas de Heero était une première, car bien qu'il soit théoriquement interdit de ramener un humain vivant à Necromachi, personne n'avait jamais essayé : l'espérance de vie d'un être humain normal ne dépassant pas deux jours et demi, ramener un être de la surface aurait été parfaitement inutile.

La salle où ils devaient se présenter était grande, circulaire et ressemblait vaguement à une assemblée antique. Treize démons y siégeaient, certains en toges, d'autres en armures de cuir ; et parmi eux, Heero y reconnu Abigor.

Un être difforme bien que vaguement humanoïde se leva, les invitant à s'approcher.

O- Et bien, et bien approchez, Shinigami et toi là…

H- C'est Heero, monsieur.

Un autre prit la parole. On aurait dit que chaque partie de son corps avait sa conscience propre tant ses membres ondulaient d'une manière étrange.

J- C'est ça, de quoi s'agit-il déjà ?

D- Je souhaite inscrite ce jeune homme qui m'accompagne au registre des mages de 7ième niveau.

L'un deux ricana : Mage de 7ième niveau, rien que ça ! C'est un méta-humain voyons, c'est impossible.

D- C'est pourtant le cas. Monseigneur Quatre Quobal peut certifier de mes dires devant cette assemblée. Heero de la lignée des Yui, descendant de première génération de nécromant, résidant à la demeure Shinigami, est un mage tout à fait capable et à partir d'aujourd'hui il doit avoir ce titre sur ces terres, et ce ad aeternam. En tant que Shinigami je veux qu'il en soit ainsi.

J- Vous semblez sur de vous Shinigami. Et bien soit si le célèbre descendant de la lignée des Quobal peut le certifier sur honneur, c'est donc qu'il doit en être le cas. Il est inutile est fastidieux de faire passer un quelconque test. Mage Heero premier du nom, descendant de Yui, bienvenu parmi nous. Vos titres vous seront directement envoyés à demeure. Maintenant partez tous, inutile de vous faire perdre plus votre temps !

Une fois sortis, Duo se jeta dans les bras de Heero sous les yeux amusés (et non, les démons n'ont pas toujours le regard sadique…), d'Abigor qui les avait rejoint.

Q- Et bien tu vois qu'il était inutile de se faire du souci ! N'empêche, merci les titres de famille, ils ne t'ont même pas fait passé de test ! Mouwahaha, et ce grâce à moi.

Ab- Ahem !

Q- Bon ok, je suppose que ton influence démoniaque en tant qu'ancien y est aussi pour quelque chose !

W- Et bien allons donc boire un verre au Maelström pour fêter ça… Shin tu payes ta tournée !!!


End file.
